Killer Instinct
by cupids arrow
Summary: Sophia learns what it's like to be a true killer. Made more chapters read if you wish. UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Title: Killer Instinct  
  
Authors note: This is just something I thought up while doing an assignment, please tell me whether you liked it or not and tell me what you didn't like.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been a couple of days now since Sophia's first transformation and she was still getting used to the new sensations that came along with the change. Luke was always around her so that he could ensure that she was always safe from harm from anyone who didn't like the idea of a half - breed within the pack. One especial risk was Tyler Creed, who insisted that Sophia didn't belong within the wolf community, but Vivian ordered Sophia's safety, because she knew that Sophia was Luke's heart and soul, and if he ever lost her, she knew that it would destroy him.  
  
"Come on, let's go for a run babe," it was lunchtime and Luke was begging Sophia to cut the rest of school and go for a run in the woods. Sophia may have already flipped, but she still insisted that school was an important issue, as much as it bothered Luke. "No, I'm going to stay in school for the rest of the day and so are you!" Sophia gave him a stern look which in turn, encouraged a seductive smile back from Luke and she read his mind and shook her head, then she dragged him as far away from the broom closet as possible because that is exactly where he intended to take her for the rest of the day, "aw, but that's still in school," he tried to convince her, " I meant going to class, not a quick fumble in the cupboard!" She glared at him to make him know that she was being serious, but this action only made his smile a lot wider. Luke loved it when she tried to dominate him, it made him remember why he fell in love with her in the first place, it was her fire and her strength which made her so different from the other females in the clan, who he considered mindless and similar, but Sophia had always been her own person and he admired that.  
  
He eventually agreed to go to class with her but they were twenty minutes late, which encouraged whispering and gossiping among the young pups in the class. After school Sophia went with Luke to go for a run, and they had the most amazing time. Sophia was still getting used to her new senses when she was in wolf form but Luke would always be there to guide her whenever she felt nervous or unsure, he would always be there, he was her mate, for life. When they returned to human form, they wandered over to the clearing, where Luke had changed for her once and they just sat there. "You know I love you don't you? I love you with all my heart and soul!" Luke told Sophia, as if he had some desperate urgency to tell her how he felt. "I know, and I love you too. You make me feel special." Sophia replied to his sudden outburst. Luke leaned in and kissed her and Sophia whispered in his ear, "Make love to me," Luke looked at her and saw in her eyes that she meant it and nodded as a reply to her proposal. He lays her on the ground and they start to undress each other (and lets just fade out right there cause it aint a raunchy fic).  
  
The moon shone down on them as they lay there cuddling each other and just looking at each other. Luke stroked a few strands of hair away from her face as she looked at him with what seemed to be a permanent smile on her face, "are you okay?" he finally asked her softly, she nodded gently and kissed him, "we had better get dressed, I can hear people coming!" Luke helped Sophia to her feet and they proceeded to dress. Luke took a whiff of the air and let out an angry growl from deep in his throat, which alarmed Sophia, so she inhaled the night breeze. "Tyler's coming!" She was afraid because she knew that Tyler wanted her dead and she was afraid that tonight might end up in a fight between Luke and Tyler and she knew perfectly well that Luke was no where near a match for Tyler's brute strength. Tyler walked in to the clearing and saw Luke and Sophia standing there on high alert, but the thing he noticed most of all was the scent of Luke's readiness to start a fight. "Did I startle you two love birds?" He took a sniff of the air, "might I add from your sexual shenanigans?" Luke glared at him ready to pounce and protect his mate from any possible danger. Tyler watched him closely, in case he made any sudden movements. Sophia was desperately trying to persuade Luke to leave with her, but he refused to go until he was sure that Tyler proved that he wasn't a threat. Instead of backing off, he advanced towards them menacingly. "What's wrong boy, am I starting to worry you and your precious half - freak mate!" he leered; he advanced even closer to the couple and launched himself at them while changing in the process of moving towards them. Luke changed and attacked Tyler with as much force as he could muster from inside of himself.  
  
Sophia watched in horror as the two wolves fought viciously, one for her survival, the other for her death. Then she watched as Tyler ripped Luke's throat out with one violent motion. All of a sudden a deadly rage consumed her as she changed and launched herself at Tyler and started an even more vicious fight than the first round that was just witnessed. Then with a sudden surge of strength she telekinetically sent Tyler a message, "I'm gonna rip your throat out, just like you just ripped Luke's out!" Tyler suddenly backed off in fear at the severity of anger in the message. Sophia leapt forward and clasped her jaws around Tyler's throat and violently snapped her head to the side and tore Tyler's throat out effortlessly. Sophia changed back into human form and approached Luke body and cried so hard that she thought she might pass out. She then looked back at Tyler and realised that her actions could end up with her being killed herself. She got up, got dressed and fled, but not before giving Luke's body a tender kiss on the forehead and whispering, "thank you for saving me from myself, and being there, I'll always love you," she whimpered and left the small town of Wolf Lake!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I decided to carry on with this story. 


	2. Back Home

Back Home  
  
Five months after the deaths of Luke and Tyler, Sophia found herself living in New York. She had remained hidden and always looked for spells and ways to bring back her beloved, but it was always a weirdo looking for a way to make money.  
  
A shop appeared out of nowhere and an old man came out holding a piece of paper and handed it to her, it was spell. She started to say the words and Luke came up through the ground and came to her and looked like he had just woken up.  
  
Sophia shot up in bed, sweat beaded on her face. She got up and followed her dream. She walked along the street to a shop and went inside. The old man stood there, holding the piece of paper in his hand, the same way he had in her dream. She walked up to him and he handed her the piece of paper and said to her, "You're strong child, your heart is the only element which is powerful enough to bring him back," then he just disappeared into thin air.  
  
On the road back to Wolf Lake, Sophia began to feel uneasy but she couldn't ignore what just happened, she had to try this.  
  
She arrived at the cemetery and went to find Luke's grave. She found it, and voices from that fateful day enveloped her mind, voices of the fight between the two males and the sound of Luke's throat being torn mercilessly from his body by Tyler.  
  
She settled herself down by his grave and chanted the spell and pouring her love, spirit and soul into the spell. When she had finished, she sat there waiting for something to happen, it didn't, so she waited and fell asleep.  
  
Two hours later, she was woken by a hand tightly grabbing her wrist and she woke up to find herself staring into a pair of bright gold eyes!!  
  
TBC 


	3. Love wins

Love wins  
  
"Luke, your alive," Sophia exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "Sophia, I don't understand, I remember Tyler killing me, what's going on?" Luke asked, his voice raw. Sophia didn't say anything, she just flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He held her back, "I brought you back to me," She told him, tears freely flowing from her eyes.  
  
They went back to town and up to the Cates residency. It was quiet and lifeless. They knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Vivian opened the door and looked at her son for a short second before passing clean out.  
  
She awoke half an hour later and looked at her son, "Luke, how?" She asked, confusion and joy evident in her voice. "Sophia brought me back mum, she did a resurrection spell." Luke beamed. Sophia looked on at the older woman, unsure of what to do, there was still the matter of Tyler's death to be resolved. "Sophia you ran," Vivian looked at her, Sophia hung her head down, "Why did you run, you only passed through punishment on Tyler which would have been issued on him anyway." This statement confused Luke, he looked at Sophia and realised what his mother was talking about. "You killed Tyler?" Sophia nodded at his blunt statement. She bit her lip and asked Vivian if she could have a moment alone with Luke. She happily obliged and left the room telling them that she had a few phone calls to make.  
  
Luke took Sophia's hands in his, "You killed Tyler, for me? How?" She looked up at him nervously and told him, "After Tyler killed you, I felt a rage bubble within me and I just wanted him dead, so I did what he did to you. I ripped his throat out." He looked at her in silent awe. "Your amazing" he told her.  
  
His mother entered the room and they spoke about what would happen next, little did they know that Sophia had a few more abilities which she had to find out about.  
  
TBC 


	4. Powers

Powers  
  
Sophia spoke to Sherman a couple of weeks later. They all decided that they would get used to Luke's presence in Wolf Lake again before they got back into their usual routine. "I don't understand Sophia. A spell like that was very powerful. You must have a great power about you." Sherman told her, "I would recommend that you that you try out witch craft and use your power to your advantage and to the advantage of the pack." Sophia looked at him, worried of any mistakes made. "What if I do something that jeopardizes the pack." Sherman looked at her and smiled and nodded reassuringly at her.  
  
Sophia walked out of his house and went to meet Luke. It had become a ritual that they meet each other at the quad at school.  
  
When she got there he was already waiting for her. She walked up to him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Things were going back to there normal routine even though most people were still a bit wiggy about Luke being raised from the grave.  
  
Sophia looked around to her left and saw the old man standing at the schools entrance looking at them. "Hey that's the guy that gave me the resurrection spell!" Sophia exclaimed, pointing towards the frail figure. Luke looked at the direction at which Sophia was pointing and looked back at Sophia, confused.  
  
"Sophia, baby I don't see any one there! Are you feeling okay?" he asked her. She looked at him, upset that he couldn't see what she saw.  
  
"I feel fine." She replied. Luke could see that his comment had upset her, so he took her in his arms and held her.  
  
In biology class, Sophia looked longingly out of the window. Sherman looked over at her and he could clearly see that she was distressed about something. "Sophia, may I talk when class is finished?" he asked her. Sophia looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"I know I saw the old man at the gates, but Luke didn't see anything. I dunno, maybe I'm going nuts." Sophia sighed heavily. Sherman looked at her, "Sophia it could have been a ghost. It's rare but some of us are blessed with the second sight." He tried to tell her.  
  
"Do you have the second sight?" Sherman nodded his head at her blunt question. Sophia looked at him and asked to be excused. He complied and allowed her to leave.  
  
"So what did Sherman say?" Luke asked her eagerly. "He said that I could have second sight. It means I can see ghosts." Sophia told him. Luke stood there and looked at her with awe. "That's so cool." He grinned. This triggered a wide smile from Sophia, and they carried on their journey home.  
  
The next day, Sophia and Sherman were walking down the street. "Luke thinks that it's absolutely brilliant that I can quote 'See dead guys walking about' it's comical really." Sherman laughed at Sophia's impression of Luke's views. Sophia started to giggle.  
  
"What I don't understand, is why haven't I seen a ghost before?" Sophia asked the wise old man beside her. "You probably have and didn't realise it. You didn't know the old guy was a ghost until Luke told you that he couldn't see him." Sophia nodded at his statement. "Well I suppose I had better go and mee..there he is," Sophia yelled pointing at the tall, white haired figure. The ghost disappeared and Sherman just kept staring at the spot at which the old man stood. "you saw him right?" Sophia asked him anxiously. Sherman nodded seriously.  
  
"Sophia the ghost is your father's father. He's your grandfather. A very powerful warlock skinwalker!"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: bet ya didn't see that one comin. Tell what you think of my story so far. You didn't honestly think I'd leave Luke dead didja. 


	5. Truth

Authors Note: Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long.  
  
Truth  
  
"You aren't serious?" Sophia said with disbelief.  
  
Sherman just silently observed her. "I take it your father never told you about your grandfather."  
  
Sophia shook her head with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Come on. We had better have a little talk about this!" Sherman said to her, gesturing for her to enter the school grounds again.  
  
They walked to his office. Sherman shut the door and signalled to the chair. Sophia sat down slowly and silently. She looked up at him and waited for him to speak to her.  
  
Sherman was known for his inability to shut up, but now all he could do was stand there in silence and wonder about how he was going approach this subject. Sherman knew that this was a delicate subject; especially if Matt got wind that his father's spirit was haunting his daughter. This was going to bring back bad memories for the respected sheriff. He was a good man and the nature of his father's death would raise hidden pain and sadness that had partially been rose once more when Marie died.  
  
Sherman looked at Sophia's patient gaze. She wasn't a fool, she knew that this was going to be a painful session for everyone involved and something told her that this included her father.  
  
"Your grandfather was a very powerful warlock and in the clan of the Skinwalkers and Hunters there are warlocks or witches. Twenty-nine years ago the Hunters found us and launched a vicious attack on us. They brought a rather nasty witch with them who was apart of the dark powers. Now your grandfather only ever used the dark powers when a dangerous situation arose which could only be solved with darkness against darkness, other than those times, he used the powers of the light and was apart of them as a result. Anyway back to the story, your grandfather got into a battle of wits and magical skill with the witch. She started to lose and teleported herself away from danger. She knew how to hurt the powerful warlock.. his son! So she made search for your father with the determination of the known fact, that with him dead, your grandfather would buckle in the process of losing his son and that split second of him buckling would give enough time for her to destroy him. She finally found your father, and when the time came, she walked up to him and began to cast her dangerous spell and when the spell was almost over, your grandfather showed up and said a couple of words and grabbed her hand, reflecting the spell back on her. Problem was there wasn't enough power to destroy just her; it would destroy someone else when it was done! So your grandfather kept hold of her hand, killing them both in the process. Your father witnessed the whole thing. He didn't speak for five years. When he did finally speak again, for a couple of months, all he could ask for, was to see his father. He eventually got used to the idea that his father wasn't coming back but I don't think the pain of his father dying so violently has ever got out of his system."  
  
The tears just started to pour from Sophia's eyes as the vision of the story span around in her head. She pictured her father breaking like that and it was so hard to picture it because she knew her father as such a strong man. "Can I leave please," She asked, her voice breaking with pure pain.  
  
Sherman nodded, and Sophia walked out of the room.  
  
Sophia walked out of the school gates and as soon as she passed the threshold, she broke into a sprint. She only had one destination, Luke's house.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked that instalment, tell me what you think. Be truthful. 


	6. Pain

A/N: Here you go, more story cause you love this story (I think!)  
  
Pain  
  
Luke was on his own in the kitchen of his house, when he felt Sophia's presence of pain and despair coming towards him.  
  
He made his way out of his house and saw Sophia rapidly making her way towards the house. Her face was stained with tears and they were still streaming down her face.  
  
"Sophia, baby what's wrong?" He asked her in desperation.  
  
She didn't answer him. Instead, she chose to throw her arms around him and cry into his chest.  
  
Luke tenderly stroked her hair and stood there holding her tightly, letting her know that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
When her fits of crying calmed down, Luke decided to pick her up gently and take her into the house.  
  
After telling the story to Luke he sat there and held her, a little disturbed at what he had just been told. He thought the Hunters were unaware of their location. Someone hadn't been telling the younger generation the truth, but he could also understand why. He also felt sorry for Matt, who had obviously gone through so much and now Sophia had just been told by Sherman about what had really been going on.  
  
Sophia sat there in silence, just staring at a blank wall in a trance. The pain that seeped through her body was unbelievable. "Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked him finally. He looked at her and gently nodded his head.  
  
She sat there in his arms, wondering what she was going to say to her father the next day.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it was short I wanted to capture the moment. Review please. 


	7. Confession

Confession  
  
Sophia left Luke's house and made her way to see her dad. On the way her mind was feeling heavy and overloaded with the knowledge flooding through her mind.  
  
When she finally reached the sheriff's station, she saw her grandfather standing in front of her. He chose to speak then! "You must tell him Sophia, the pack can only survive with your combined strength with your father! Let me show you. Open your mind to me."  
  
With those words hitting Sophia's ears like a punch, she collapsed into a heap, with the vague voice of her father drowning out into the horizon.  
  
Mist surrounded her and she found herself completely lost! This frightened her as she was used to her father's protection. The mist to her side became a human shadow as her grandfather appeared from the fog, calmly approaching her as if a pure spirit, it was then that Sophia remembered that he was! He had sacrificed himself for his son.  
  
"Don't be afraid of me granddaughter, I have simply come back to help you understand your true power before the danger enters our borders of land and mind! Your father was meant to be the true alpha all those years ago but he chose your mother over the pack! If any sooner he decided this choice, I would have opposed, but I discovered a secret in her heart and soul when I looked upon her! She was a sorceress, by far a much more powerful being than any witch or warlock, but like your father, she exiled herself from her powers and chose mortality in fear of anyone's reaction to her incredible gifts. She never told your father or any other who stood close to her in Wolf Lake and I can assure you that there were a few, Ruby Cates being one of them. You see, Vivian always treated Ruby like the surrogate daughter, so one day your mother found her crying in a shop doorway."  
  
The mist around them cleared and a scene of the small town stood before them. Sophia looked towards Starbucks and saw a young Ruby curled up in a ball in the doorway, tears escaping her bright blue eyes. Marie appeared on the scene and looked over towards Ruby and began to run to her. "Ruby, what's wrong?" Marie asked the concern oozing from her lips.  
  
Ruby looked up at her, the hurt in her eyes evident. "What do you care human? It does not concern you, this is pack business! Leave me alone!" Ruby snapped angrily.  
  
Instead of looking hurt, Marie walked right up to Ruby and sat beside her. "I'm sure that your stepmother does not mean any cruel words that she may have said, you are a delightful young woman and a pretty one at that," Marie smiled at her.  
  
Ruby stared unbelievably at her and then sunk into a tight embrace delivered from Marie. It was then that the bond between the two women was created.  
  
Sophia stood there with tears at the sight of seeing her mother again. Her grandfather looked at her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sophia looked at him, confused of how this was relevant to the current situation.  
  
"Ruby is the white wolf! In the pack, she holds more power than any alpha because of her unusual heritage. You need only to mention this encounter to her and she would be more than willing to assist you in persuading the pack on your side! Now time for you to get back, your father grows concerned for your state of mind" He informed her.  
  
Before Sophia knew what was happening; her grandfather had disappeared and she found herself staring at a shocked Matt.  
  
She looked unsurely at him and gave him a look of worry. "I'm okay daddy, I only felt a bit dizzy, I'm fine now." She tried to convince him, but something in his eyes told her that he wasn't convinced.  
  
"Sophia, you mentioned your grandfather when you were coming round!" Her father told her.  
  
Sophia now looked very unsure of herself. " Dad, there's something I have to tell you and you have to promise not to freak okay?" Sophia asked, Matt just gave her look of compliance to continue, "Your dads haunting me!"  
  
At this point, Sophia wished that she had a camera with her, purely to capture the look of shock which appeared across her dads features!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Soz it took so long to update, lost my thoughts on where this story was gonna go. Review me with your thoughts. 


	8. Honesty Hurts

A/N: Hi everyone, I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I absolutely lost my vision for this story but I've been thinking about it alot lately and here it is, My update!!

Honesty Hurts

"Dad say something!" Sophia said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Matthew Donner simply stared at her in absolute shock, he didn't know how to react to this piece of information. Flashbacks hit him like a tidal wave, his dad fighting the witch, the witch coming to kill him, his fathers tragic sacrifice. The pain settled in and the mighty male skinwalker began to weep as the memories continued to stream into his conscious mind.

Sophia threw her arms around her fathers neck and held him as they both cried the pain away.

As the crying subsided, Sophia gently explained everything to her father, including the discussion she had just had with her late grandfather.

"Who else knows about this?" Matt asked his weary eyed daughter. Sophia looked at him and he saw the dark circles under her eyes. This gift was taking its toll on her.

"Only Sherman and Luke," She told him.

"I think we need to inform Vivian about what's going on. If there is even the remote possibility of danger to the pack then she needs to know about it to plan a course of action.

Sophia nodded and then bunched her eyebrows together in thought, "He said that the pack can only survive with your combined strength! Does that mean you have take up the Alpha position?"

Matt looked at her in concern. He didn't know if he honestly wanted that position, even though it had seemed more appealing since Sophia's flip. "I don't know sweetie, we'll see what happens," He tried to reassure her.

Sophia only managed to nod as an acceptance to his answer for now.

They drove upto the Cates residence in silence both thinking about what they were going to tell Vivian about what was happening.

Pulling up into the driveway of the Alpha's home, they found Vivian at the front door with a smile on her face ready to greet them. Her smile disappeared however when she saw the ominous looks on both their faces.

"I take it this isn't a social visit!" She casually stated.

A/N: Please review and let me know. Do you think it was worth the come back???


	9. Shock

A/N: Here I go. Can't stop writing now!!

Shock

Vivian Cates sat there silently, trying very hard to process the information that had just been relayed to her. A part of her was trying to think of a strategy for preparation for a potential attack. She looked at the young girl in front of her, studying her very carefully as if she were an expensive vase. Yes she had inherited her mothers powers but she had no idea how to use them. It may be too late for a direct assault on Sophia's part, but the information about Matt her abit of hope. There was a chance that the man she had been in love with for all these long years could finally be by her side where he belonged.

"The pack needs to be informed. Matt do you have any suggestions which may be of some help?" she asked him hopefully. If he became directly involved like this then maybe he would be more willing to stand by her side as the true Alpha which he was obviously destined to be.

Matt however was no fool saw straight through to Vivian's real agenda and answered coolly," I don't know 'V'. It's your job to take care of the pack.

Vivian was taken back by his cold manner, while Sophia simply looked from one adult to the other. She wished that Luke was here with them, discussing the current situation, at least then she would feel abit more supported through this whole thing.

Vivian cleared her throat to speak when the front door opened and then closed with a gentle click. All three of them turned and watched Luke wander into the room. Vivian raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed with his failure to inform her of Sophia's gifts. She also realised that Luke did not know yet, the extension of Sophia's powers.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked cautiously, mainly due to the intense stare that was being aimed in his direction from his mother.

"Luke, Sophia came round to talk about her gifts. She has some information for you. Why don't you two go upstairs..." this comment earned a glare from Matt, but she dismissed it," I need to talk to Matt."

Both the teens nodded their heads in affirmation and went hand in hand up the stairs. They followed the hallway to Luke's bedroom and Luke slipped inside, closely followed by Sophia.

Sophia walked past him and quietly sat on the bed, waiting for him to join her. He took his place by her side and waited for her to speak.

"My grandfather told me abit about what's been going on. It turns out that my mom was a Sorceress and never bothered to tell anyone about it. He also said that it would require direct participation from me, my dad and Ruby to defeat the enemy!" She looked at him for silent moment to see if he was still listening. He was and waiting patiently for her to continue. "He said that it especially requires my dad's combined power, which I can only assume that he needs to take up the Alpha position. So there it is, my life well and truly, officially sucks with the exception of you of course," she smiled gently.

He returned the smile tenderly and waited for her to finish what she had to say.

"Can you arrange a meeting with Ruby for me?" She asked eagerly.

Luke nodded his head firmly. Everything was about to change forever!

Whether it was for the best or not...well they would find out pretty soon!!!

A/N: Please review.


	10. Hunters

Hunters

A large warehouse in Seattle housed an assortment of weapons, ready to launch a major offensive. What appeared to be soldiers dressed from head to toe in black scattered all over the building as they prepared ammunition and supplies for the upcoming battle.

They held the appearance of humans with a few small exceptions. Their eyes were as black as midnight, they had claw like hands which were currently gloved and they had slightly pointed ears.

These were the dreaded Hunters!

The truth was that the Hunters were part human, part demon, although noone knew what species of demon ran through their veins. One thing however would always be known about this mysterious species, which was the fact that they absolutely despised Skinwalkers and saw them as the ultimate threat.

Hunters had always wanted to be the most powerful, yet the wolven had always proven to be that much higher in the food chain. So they set about killing as many as possible in the hope that someday they may wipe them out completely.

This was the final measure against their adversaries in a bid to gain total domination.

They also also thought that they had a definate advantage as they had a powerful witch born in the last generation, who had been practising for this moment her whole life.

The Hunters knew that neither a witch nor a warlock had been born since the last one had perished and assumed that this would be a surprise attack with every chance of finishing in success just as quickly.

Boy were they in for a shock...!

A/N: Well there you have it, the enemy. Please review.


End file.
